Updates and Presents
by celticgothhardy
Summary: It's two days before Finns first birthday and Caroles father comes to visit.


_So this is the beginning of a fill at the glee crossover meme. (Yes, dearies, cghardy has gotten into Glee. Especially the angst meme.) Part of it will be at the end, but I won't post all of it because it'll spoil stuff._

_But, there are no spoilers here._

* * *

_1995_

Finns first birthday was in two days, but Carole Hudson was more worried about losing her night job when her boss started talking about cutbacks. She kept up her work and had to start picking up the slack of two others when one slacker was fired. Her boss forced the other slacker to work and she was able to go back to her regular work.

She left work and headed straight to Mrs. Tays and her husbands house. They were very helpful and babysat Finn when she went to work. Her little boy was already up and waving for her when she walked in the room. "Hi, Finn," she cooed, picking him up and bouncing him. "Thank you for watching him."

"No trouble. He's such a sweetie," Mrs. Tays said. Carole said goodbye and walked over to her home.

There was a figure standing in front of her house and she stopped, wondering if it was on of Christophers 'friends' hoping for money or a place to crash. Finn started fussing, wanting to move or beput down. The figure turned and she calmed immediately. She walked forward, calling out, "Dad."

Captain Jack Harkness took in the sight of his daughter, extremely tired and holding what must have been his grandson. "Hello, Carole," he greeted, "This is Finn?" He held out a finger and laughed when he did. "Strong grip," he commented. Carole looked close to collapsing and he offered to take Finn.

Once inside, he switched Finn around to get his overcoat off before sitting down. The hand that latched on his finger switched to his suspender, playing with the adjuster. Carole started heating up a microwave meal. "How's work? Are you still with the security firm?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I was able to wrangle a couple of days. Just in time for Finns first birthday," he said, "Big guy for just under a year."

"Ten pounds, twelve ounces and he was twenty-two inches. He was one of the biggest newborns the hospital had ever delivered," she told him, digging in to a turkey dinner.

He watched her eat quickly in her dinner, not enjoying it. "How are you doing?"

She paused in her mashed potatoes. "I'm... I'm doing okay as I can. Christophers death and the debt he left behind along with the drug problems..."

"Two jobs," he stated.

"Yeah. Overnight stocking and the cashier."

Jack contemplated his next words carefully, not wanting to insult or hurt. "Would you like help?"

She didn't look up from her tray. "I don't think that would be a good idea. Social workers are already watching me because of Christopher. If I all of a sudden came into money, they might investigate and take Finn away."

"What, they wouldn't believe I'm your father?" he tried lightening.

Carole tightly smiled as she took care of her tray. "I don't think they will believe you. You look too young," she said. She took Finn, who had fallen asleep on Jacks shoulder and walked him to his crib. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"I have a room in the bed and breakfast," he mentioned. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Dad."

**O.o**

Finns birthdays started out miserable. There was a downpour that started the night before and the backyard was completely flooded. The assistant manager for her cashier job was asking her to come in since another worker was flooded outside of town. She was about ready to head over to Mrs. Tays when Jack showed up. "You got called in," he stated, taking Finn from her.

"Dani can't come in," she explained, "I'm the only one that can come in on short notice." She rushed to gather everything she needed.

"Hey," Jack stopped, lifting the baby bag away. "I can take Finn. I was going to spend the entire day with you two anyway."

"Really?" she sighed, "Thank you." She rushed out the door.

Jack looked down to Finn, who was chewing on his fist. "Well, buddy, I was going to take you and your mommy out shopping, but I think everything would get wet." He looked outside at the rain. "I may still do that; I don't think she has a lot in the house. And this is normal for Cardiff." Decision made, he started finding umbrellas.

**o.O**

Carole came home to the wonderful smell of a home-cooked meal. She never had time to actually make something and relied on the microwave meals that were quick and cheap. She walked in to Jack cooking something on the stove, boxes and fresh vegetables everywhere. Finn looked over to the new noise and screamed when he saw her. "Hey, nothing major, just a curry that I've actually learned," he explained. She just smiled at the thought of a meal that wasn't served on a tray.

And if she saw that among the new clothes and toys for Finn, more food, and other items that there was ten-thousand dollars in a brown envelope that he hid where social workers wouldn't find it, she didn't mention it. She squeezed him hard before letting him leave again though.

* * *

_Prompt: Jack is Finn's grandfather (Carole's father). (And after rereading the prompt, I realized it would spoil pretty much the third story I had planned out.)_

I also really suck at naming things.  


_Review please.  
_


End file.
